1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embellished jeans system and more particularly pertains to varying the appearance of garment decorations in response to wearer movement in an entertaining, eye-appealing and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of embellished clothing of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, embellished clothing of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of varying the appearance of clothing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe an embellished jeans system that allows for varying the appearance of garment decorations in response to wearer movement in an entertaining, eye-appealing and economical manner.
In this respect, the embellished jeans system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of varying the appearance of garment decorations in response to wearer movement in an entertaining, eye-appealing and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved embellished jeans system which can be used for varying the appearance of garment decorations in response to wearer movement in an entertaining, eye-appealing and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.